


The Best Thing

by Creep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creep/pseuds/Creep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any other time, any other person… he’d be absolutely devastated if someone would interrupt having sex because they were too preoccupied during it and got a fantastic idea that simply couldn’t wait to be put down on a paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that i started months ago but i got stuck but then today i remembered that today's 520 day so i just wanted to do something for it so... happy 520 day whooop!

There were only few things that were better for Roy than the feverish expression on his lover’s face who laid beneath him.

“Yes, yes! Fuck…”  
Roy moved his angle slightly, enjoying every single throaty sound Ed was making. Hell, Roy was living for them. Roy felt the weight of Ed’s automail leg on his back, pressing a bit uncomfortably against his skin, but he couldn’t give a damn at that moment. Roy pushed away the hair from Ed’s face, wanting to see every single shift in his expression, wanting to see the pleasure written all over his face. Roy groaned, he was getting closer… he slipped his hand between them, grabbed Ed’s erection, tasting the whimper as he crashed their mouths together.  
  
Roy pulled back to look at the young man and was surprised to see something else but pleasure. Ed’s mouth was pulled down in a frown, his eyebrows were knit together… worry ran through Roy like a shock, was he hurting Ed? Roy was just about to ask when suddenly Ed’s eyes flew open.  
  
“Holy fuck! Hold on!”  
_What the hell_? Was all that was going on in Roy’s mind when Ed suddenly pushed him away and started to scramble through the nightstand.  
“Ha!”  
“Ed…?”  
  
It was a wonder Roy’s mouth didn’t hang open as he watched his lover who picked up a piece of paper and a pen.  
“There’s this array, I’ve struggled with it for days but I think I just figured it out,” Ed murmured in that ‘I’m so preoccupied in alchemy that I wouldn’t realise if a circus marched in right now and put on a show’-tone of his and started to draw.  
  
Roy lied there, still hard, staring at the blond’s back. An array, huh…? Roy sighed. Well, he now knew that the expression before had only meant that Ed’s brain had been on alchemy-mode, at least he hadn’t been in pain. Roy waited for a while but it seemed that the array was getting all of Ed’s attention and Roy would be lucky if his lover would return to this world that evening. Roy chuckled a bit while watching Ed. Any other time, any other person… he’d be absolutely devastated if someone would interrupt having sex because they were too preoccupied during it and got a fantastic idea that simply couldn’t wait to be put down on a paper. But it was _Ed_. It was how he was. And all Roy felt was a hint of amusement and a large amount of fondness.  
  
Roy moved closer to kiss Ed’s shoulder. “You’re damn lucky I love you.”  
He got up and almost got to the bathroom when suddenly he realised what he had just said. Oh, shit. He had just told he loved Ed for the first time, hadn’t he? Roy glanced back, even though he was sure that Ed had been too preoccupied to hear a word he had just said. But, as usually, Ed knew how to surprise him. He was sitting on the bed, staring at Roy wide-eyed.  
  
“I,” Roy said, but that was all he got out.  
After a while of staring and silence Ed said: “You… you _love me_?”  
  
Well. Roy hadn’t even realised it himself. Yes, he had known that he cared about Ed a lot, that his feelings for him were deep and that he had never felt anything like that about anyone else… but yes. He _did_ love that goddamn nerd.  
Roy walked back to the bed and sat down, pushing a lock of that beautiful hair behind Ed’s ear. “Yes, I do.”  
“Oh,” he said, blinking his eyes, expression full of wonder, like he couldn’t believe it…  
  
Then Ed glanced at the array he had just been drawing and then looked back to Roy.  
“You know, this can wait,” he said.  
Roy blinked and stared at Ed. Never, _ever_ had Ed said something like that when it came to alchemy.  
“What?” Ed frowned when Roy just sat there and stared.  
Ed’s frown deepened when Roy couldn’t help himself, he just had to let out a chuckle.  
“Nothing, love. Just focus on that while you’re on the zone, alright? I have to take a shower anyways.”  
  
It had always been very endearing whenever Ed was blushing because Roy showed affection but at the moment it felt even more endearing than before.  
Ed fiddled the pen a bit, looked at Roy with a hint of uncertainty. “Okay and I think I’ll be done soon so maybe I’ll join you…?”  
Roy smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. “Maybe.”  
  
Roy got up and headed to the bathroom. He closed the door and smiled while he waited for the hot water starting to pour. He knew he wouldn’t even care if Ed got preoccupied again and wouldn’t show up to shower together. In his own way, the man had said he loved Roy too, even if he probably hadn’t even realised it himself. And Roy was sure that nothing could even compare. It was definitely the best thing.


End file.
